I Can't Wait
by HA.its me.HA
Summary: Noah 'Puck' and Rachel on their wedding day. Cute little song fic.


**This is my first story so be easy please. Please read and review though. **

**I do not own glee or characters and i do not own the song. **

**Enjoy **

June 15, 2016

Noah POV

_Nothing can go wrong today. _I thought. It was the morning of my wedding day. For summer in Ohio it was warmer than usual. Which is exactly what I need for today since I got my wonderful bride to agree to the reception to be held outside.

"Puck… Puck.. PUCK!" I snap out of my daze. "W-what" I look over at my best man Sam. _Ha I made a rhyme. _"You've been trying to tie that tie for the past ten minutes… do you… **need help?**" Same asks. " Na man just distracted." Sam just shakes his head while he pats my shoulder and walks out.

Rachel POV

_What if I mess up my vows? _I ask myself. _This day has to be perfect. I'm marrying the best person so it can't go wrong, right? _"Rach… Rachel!" "What Quinn, can you not see I am trying to get ready?" I ask. " Yeah I can its just you haven't moved for a while. I thought you died." she starts to laugh. " Quinn this is no laughing matter. What if I mess up or trip or worse, Stage fright?"

"Okay, first **calm down. **Second, You Won't mess up Because you have your vows down and your wearing flats so you won't trip. Lastly, you never get stage fright, you perform in front of tons of people all the time." she says to try to calm me down. It didn't work. Well, maybe it did.

Quinn POV

I walked down stairs the family room just as Sam was coming into the room. "How is the bride?" "She is… nervous. Yeah, I'll go with that. What about the groom?" "He is the same, but now how is the beautiful main of honor?" he asked with a smirk. "Oh, she is a little stressed but, it doing okay. I would ask about the best man but, I know he is trying to get lucky so no need to ask, right?" I joked. "It's alright, I heard he got himself some last night." we laughed and the kissed.

Noah POV

_The wedding went amazing. It was perfect. _I was thinking on the way up to the stage. I stood in front of the microphone and looked out into the crowd. At the front table sat the Glee club who just happen to be in the wedding. My eyes landed on the middle of the table where a short brunette in white sat watching me with the mega-watt smile of hers.

"Um…" everyone got quiet, " I said my vows earlier but, that was in the language that everyone here speaks. Now I would like to say something special in the language my **wife **speaks. This says the most memorable memories that I share with Rach and, I am looking forward to the many more to come. So now could I have the guys come up to help." As the guys were getting everything set up I grabbed a stool to sit on and adjusted the mic. Then the music started to play.

_The way you curse when we're in traffic_

_A million flavors of your chap stick_

_The way that you've got my heart captive_

"_What the hell is the hold up! It is in the middle of the fucking day, no one should be on the high way!" Rachel nearly yells out the window. " Babe calm down" "Noah we have to be at my dads house in ten minutes and we are not even in Lima yet." " I know, so why don't you call them and tell them we are stuck in traffic?" She huffs and dials a number. _

"_I'll see you when you get home." I kissed her goodbye and walked out the door. She had on her signature chap stick, Berry Fusion. It's my favorite. "How was work?" Rach asks as I walk through the door. " It was boring, like always." I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns around and kisses me. It's different. "What's wrong, you look confused?" she asks. " You changed your chap stick." " Oh yeah, I got a new flavor while I was out." "So you have how many now?" I playfully question her. "Shut up" _

"_For the last time I am not going to go get that." Rach frowned from the bed. "Noah please! My side hurts and I don't feel like getting up and going to the store." "I'll look like a wimp buying you your lady sponges."… … … "Fine, I'll go. You have to watch both games with me this weekend then." "Whatever. Oh, and can you get me some chocolate vegan ice cream? Please!" "I guess." I huffed and walked out the door. _

_The Journey concert in AC_

_Remember we sang Faithfully_

_I still got that old hotel room key _

"_If I have to drive all the way home after that awesome concert you get to at least stay up with me… sweetheart." I gave my best puppy dog eyes. "Fine but, I pick the music." she got in her bag with her CD's she keeps in the car. This is going to be a long drive. Then I hear Faithfully come on. We sit there waiting to get out of the parking lot singing at the top of lungs to our song. The best part, she doesn't seem to care about hurting her vocal chords. _

_By the time it hit one o'clock we decided to stay at a hotel. "G'night" "Night Noah" Right before I was about to fall asleep I felt these soft lips on my neck and tiny hands pulling up my shirt. That was a very good night to say the least. _

_Back on the road in the morning. "Noah did you return your key too?" "Yeah…" I said while looking away. _

_This is the way I feel _

'_Cause I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life, together_

_And I won't let you go _

_I need you to know _

_That you are my heart, forever _

_And on and on and on _

_The way you like to sing my songs_

_You always know when something's wrong_

_The way you say you miss me when I'm gone_

_I hear you every time I come home early form work or, from hanging with the guys. When ever you see she sees me, she knows what mood I'm in. Even when I pretend to be in another one. The best thing though is you bring e to a better mood when you tell me you miss me. Though I may have only been gone for a few minutes or, after we wake up on the same bed when I wasn't in your dream. _

_The things you do to show you care _

_You're always down for truth or dare _

_Freeze this moment; let me stop and stare_

"_Noah I don't want to hang out with all the glee people, I just want you." " I Know but, it is for my birthday." " I know and, I had a pretty badass present for you but, if you want hang out with your friends. So lets go." she said with a smirk. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door to the car. This lady was full of surprises. _

_Speaking of surprises, she is the one who suggested truth or dare at this party and she wasn't even drunk. "You heard the lady, lets get this game going." I yelled. We got in a circle and the game went on for a while. Well long enough for Mike to almost go streaking down the street and Brit and San to basically doing it right in front of everyone. The strangest but, the hottest thing was when Rach and Baby Mama made out. I should have been pissed but, HELLO I'm a guy that was completely drunk at the time. It was all good. _

At this point in the song I stood up with the mic and walked to stand in front of Rachel. She had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile to ever been seen. I then walked around the table and held out my hand. She took it and I lead her to the dance floor. So instead of of our first dance to Faithfully, we danced to my first part of her gift from me.

_Nothing before was real _

_And this is the way I feel _

I stop out dancing and in the middle of the short instrumental I said, " I Love You Rach!"

_And I can't wait for you to be my wife _

_To live this life, together _

_And I won't let you go _

_I need you to know _

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on and on and on _

_And we'll go on and on and on _

I then knelt down to one knee and took her hand. We looked into each others eyes while we sang together.

**Noah and Rachel:**

_For better or for worse _

_No matter how it hurts _

_You've got me to hold your hand _

_I promise you the world_

**Noah:**

_In your wedding dress_

**Noah and Rachel:**

_We'll dance till no one's left _

_Don't wanna blink my eyes_

_Don't wanna miss a thing _

_I can't wait for you to be my wife/hub _

_To live this life, together _

_And I won't let you go _

_I need you to know _

_That you are my heart, forever _

_And I can't wait for you to be my wife/hub _

_To live this life, together _

_And I won't let you go _

_I need you to know _

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on and on and on _

_And we'll go on and on and on_

The song ends and we finish dancing. Rachel has tear flowing down her face and I may have a few too but, I'm still a badass. I wipe away my tears and then hers with the pad of my thumb. After I kiss her. It was a soft gentle kiss but, held tons of emotion.

The rest of the reception was singing, dancing, and lots of glass tapping. Which resulted to lots of kissing. Fine with me. We had our wedding pictures taken. Then we headed home. I did the traditional stuff that guys did, like carrying her through the front door. I was very well rewarded for it though. So overall it was a fantastic badass wedding day.

**One Month Later**

"Noah, I'm pregnant!" I ran up to her and hugged her and then kissed her with so much passion. _The wedding was fantastic and badass but when this baby comes, it will be the most fantastic badass day. Until the next one comes at least. _

_**The End **_


End file.
